werewolf
by jenlalonde
Summary: kris hardy. amy dumas's daughter and matts but he hasnt been there for the 16 years of her life may come back o.O kris messes with the dark side... what is she risking?
1. the begining

kris laughed with her friends. "no i swear brad is not gay he's acculy pretty nice" kris blushed at her statment. "yea sure"  
said her friend christy elbowing her gently "now now we all know kris likes hunter." said adrea kris blushed even more "no i dont" said kris picking up her bookbag walking to the door her friends close behing her "sure ya dont" adrea giggled "whatever tonights the full moon ya'll coming to try and summon the wolf?" kris asked. "nah that stuff is fake" adrea said "no i have plans i todally forgot" said christy "crap im going to canada for the weekend" said lena " i'm going with lena" said bridget. "oh its okay guys its kinda silly anyway" kris said hideing the pain truth was she sorta looked forward to this kris's mom (Amy Dumas) was waiting at the door to drive kris homeKris jumped in "oh mom can you drive me to hunters. we have band practice. well i just kinda watch and tell them if they suck or not. and write songs but can you drop me off there?" kris asked looking up at her mom hopefully "yea of course i can." Amy said looking at kris and then starting the car and slowly pulling out onto the road. the car ride was mostly silence. the ocasional cough or unconfrotable stir. the car suddenly stoped infront of Hunters house " you gonna be home for supper sweety?" Amy asked kris. Kris thought for a moment. "no i dont think so. dont wait for me." kris said amy nodded kris picked up her bookbag and walked slowly to hunters garage when she opened the door the music blased out of the sound proof room. guitar riffs and drum banging and loud screaming. ah how she loved punk. this was her release from a stressfull day. the sceams defied how she felt well i guess thats cause she wrote their songs. but they defintly knew how to make music for her words. as far back as she could rember Hunter wanted to play guitar in a band now he was the best guitar player she knew and man did this band rock! they soon finished up the song as kris slowly walked in clapping and closeing the door behind her. "never thought you show up" said Hunter smileing before taking a sip of water "hey it's krissy girl" said dan "ok BACK OFF!" kris yelled playfully the guys laughed this was like kris's second family. she sat in 'her spot' as everyone began to play again she watched hunter closely pretending to judge his guitar playing but really she couldn't take her eyes off him. oh how much she loved him. she loved everything about him his jokes, his smile, his laugh, his personality, his body and his guitar playing. why couldn't she ask him out. Hunter looked at her before screaming out another courest. kris suddenly got up and walked over to the door and walked out. outside the music suddenly stoped you could still feel the viberating from the speakers. she walked around the woods feeling alittle chilly from the cool fall air against her soft skin suddenly she felt a baggy sweater drap over her shoulders she smiled and turned to face Hunter " how do you always know where to find me" Kris asked. Hunter thought for a second " maybe cause we've been friends since kindergarden? or maybe cause i can smell you out with those wolf senses i will claim tonight" he smiled. "oh about that no ones coming so..." kris began soon to be cut off by hunter "it will be just us?" he asked kris stood stuned for a minute before leaning on a tree and rapping the shirt around her "yea just us"  
she repeated. Hunter smiled "so whats wrong?" he asked "why would anything be wrong?" kris asked him " well first off you where stareing at me second off you just walked out on us. and you can't tell me we suck that bad." Kris chuckled "oh yea sure feed you'r own ego." kris smiled then continued " nah just thinking about some stuff " Hunter thought before asking "what you thinking about?" there was an akward silence. kris tapped her foot before responding " us" Hunter looked at her confused. "us?" he questioned "Well you know..." kris tryed to find words but couldn't. "no i don't know" Hunter said "just...i...well...just..." kris stopped trying "ok?" Hunter chuckled. "nevermind" kris said "no tell me" kris looked at hunter brifly then just shot it out " i like you" Hunter looked at her " i know we're good friends." he said confused "no i mean like like you. like crushish like you" kris said before handing him his sweater "here"she said before walking off as he stood there stunned. Kris walked deeper and deeper into the woods suddenly nothing was visible exept the frost on the ground and all the tree's around her. all she could hear was the leafs shuffling under her feet and the small animals perparing for a long winter she looked up watching the birds flying away for the season. she sat on the wet leaves her skin grinding down the tree as the tears flowed slowly down her pretty face. the cool wind nipping her face and sending shiver up her spin. soon she was sobbing uncontrolably. she cursed under her breath " how could i be so stupid i knew he didnt like me and now i ruin our friendship"  
she told herself. suddenly the baggy sweter was around her again and his lips were kissing away the tears.he gently pushed a few redish stray strands of hair behind her ear. "i do to" he said lightly. kris smiled lightly and wispered "really?" hunter nodded slowly gentaly kissing her again.he sat beside her she shifted over alittle so he could lean on the tree he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder watching the squirl run into the tree to store his food. kris felt it was her job to watch the helpless squirl dig and dig to find more food. until the cat ran by away from whatever problems it had previsly been in. the squirl out of fear ran into its tree. kris looked up at hunter to see him stareing down at her. she smiled at him unsure of what to do.she relized that he must be frezzing with only a black wife-beater. she kissed all down his arm he seemed so warm. she heard footsteps so she looked around alittle freaked out by the way she could see nothing but beutiful colors and trees.she saw a black band shirt and knew it was Dan so she relaxed into hunters arms again. he stroked her hair and kissed her head. kris slowly drifted off into a sound sleep.  
kris woke up in a room filled with guitars and blue painted walls with band posters and lyrics painted on the walls and arms around her surculy she looked over to see hunter also asleep the covers rapped around both of them kris looked at the clock it ws 10:00pm "crap my moms gonna kill me" she said suddenly shooting out of bed Hunter awoke at the sound of her voice. "sorry hun go back to bed" kris said kissing him lightly "no i'll drive you." he volenterd. "arent we doing that wolf thing concidering its a full moon?" he continued "yea but at twelve. so you can just stay at my house" she said kissing him five or six times. hunter threw on a shirt and some pants over his boxers and gave kris the sweter.she zipped it up hunter told his mom he was hanging at kris's and then the both got suited up and got on his dirtbike the ride back home was filled with silence as kris thought how her parent would reacte to her coming home a ten with a boy and the fact shes going out with this boy now. the soon arrived and kris would soon find out there reaction. Amy ran out "where have you been young lady!" Amy Demanded "sorry mom feel asleep at Hunters i woke up around 10. i really didnt mean to be late." Kris said and signaled Hunter off his bike. he walked over to the girls and Amy asked "have you kids eaten anything yet?" both kids shook there heads so amy took them in and fed them. Kris looked at Hunter then down at her food nerviously. " you gonna eat kris?" amy asked concerned. "yup" kris said taking a bite not really wanting to Amy put her hands on kris's shoulders "whats up little one?" Amy asked "nothing mom i'm fine" Amy left not really convinced  
12 came by really fast and the cermonie was a little freaky put nothing major happened just wind blowing out the candles then kris sleeping in hunters arms. but the next day kris felt diffrent. all the guys where looking at her. well they always did but now it was more often same with Hunter. and she had this new burst of energy. maybe that thing did work. kris first did it as a joke now it was reality. she was a mythtical creature. when they where in gym the preppy snobb Kelly was picking on kris like always. but something happened. " kris rember hit the ball over the net " Kelly laughed mimicing kris's fall from last class. Kris suddenly jumped on Kelly with wolf like sences she knew which place to hit her and when.like a wolf attacking its pray the blood attracted kris she took a lump of the red liqued and let it slid slowly down her throat. everyone looked at her in disbelive kris soon relized what she had done but worst of all what she enjoyed doing hunter looked at her with a look like he was craveing the blood to. Kris's eyes watered and she ran outta the gym with Hunter right behind her. "we should have never fucked around with that stuff!" kris yelled " i know that now" Hunter said Kris paced then fell into hunters arms sobbing. "tonights the full moon...whats gonna hapen to us?" kris asked hunter looked in the distance wishing he knew.  
kris never knew her dad... her dad never knew she existed. her mom never had enough guts to tell him. kris never cared she had her mother right?now suddenly she wanted to meet this man "mom we need to talk..." kris said as amy cut up vegtabuls for super "bout what sweet heart" amy asked "about dad..." kris said causisly amy sighed and put down the knife leaning on the counter "ok sweetie shoot." amy said trying to be perpared for all questions " can i meet him?" kris asked


	2. can i meet him

i do not own matt amy or any other wrestlers that may apper but i do own kris and hunter and all of kris's little friends

mom we need to talk..." kris said as amy cut up vegtabuls for super "bout what sweet heart"  
amy asked "about dad..." kris said causisly amy sighed and put down the knife leaning on the counter "ok sweetie shoot." amy said trying to be perpared for all questions " can i meet him"  
kris asked. Amy stood froze for a momment. "what?" Amy asked trying to beleive she was hearing things. "can i meet him?" Kris asked. "what? no!" Amy yelled, picking up the knife and working on supper. "oh comeon' mom i just wanna meet him. is that so hard? it's not that i dont love you, or that i wanna moveing in with him, i just wanna see my other half so to speak" Kris tried explaining. Amy shook her head "no and thats final" Amy said "bitch" kris mummbled under her breath before running in her room she picked up the phone, and dialed a number she was surprised she still knew "hello?" jake greeted. his voice felt like tiny daggers stabbing kris's heart. she had loved him so much, yet he still cheated on her.  
"jake i need you'r help..to find my dad" Kris said hopelessly. Jake coughed "ok whats his name?" he asked her. "i..i...i don't know..." kris looked at the floor "find out then call me" Jake said then hung up Kris slowly hung up

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so you'r mom said no?" Hunter asked as kris observed her new long and thick new nails. " i dont under stand its like i asked to move in with him and ditch her." kris said looking from side to side to see if her mothers car had come to save her from school for the night. kris's phone rang and the id said 'mommy cell' kris picked up "mom where are you"  
Kris asked "can you walk? please?" Amy asked "yea sure i'll be home in a hour" Kris said alittle pissed as she hung up the phone

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" i have a daughter?" Matt said again. Amy nodded. paceing in matt's house "she wants to meet you" Amy added Matt looked at the picks amy gave to him. kris was beautiful. looked just like amy, red hair. the shiny hazel eyes. she resembled Amy in every way. "shes beautiful" Matt said. Amy nodded "i know" she said just above a wisper. "whats her name?" Matt asked finally looking up from the picture. "kris" Amy said smiling "well kristina but she rather be called kris" Amy added. Amy relized the tears in Matt's eyes "Matt...come with me we'll go pick her up"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kris was laying on the curve in the main street. Hunter standing beside her watching the cars. Amy pulled up beside them and got out of the car,  
as did matt. "get up" Amy said to kris "i think i'm paralized from the waist down" Kris said. Amy took kris's hand and pulled her up. Amy put the bookbags in the trunk "whos the dude" Kris asked. Matt smiled attitude and talk like amy to. " your father kris, matt. matt, kris" Amy said pointing at the two of them when saying there names. Kris smiled "hey" she said hugging Matt "hey" Matt wispered. Matt didnt want to let her go. it was like holding onto Amy like he had done so long ago. Amy got in the car and waited as did hunter. kris felt this weired feeling run up her spine her nails tightened against her own hand.  
breaking the skin. matt kissed her forhead and led her to the car. Kris looked at her hand the sign. this was just starting. everything was just starting

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since her dad came back and within that month kris had gone crazy. she even started coughing up blood once. she was becomeing one and fast. she snuck into her moms bed. "whats up kris?" Amy asked tiredly "just can't sleep" kris lied. Amy rolled over and put her arm around kris's shoulder to rub her back. Amy's eyes where closed. Amy's tiredness noticble. "go to sleep mom" Kris said "i love you kris" Amy said "i love you to mom i love you to"  
Kris closed her eyes and dreamed of all the horrors that were slowly starting.

Authors note: sorry its so short but reveiw more reviews the more i write mwahaha 


End file.
